Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to an information processing apparatus, a storage medium, an information processing method, and an information processing system, and in particular, relates to an information processing apparatus, a storage medium, an information processing method, and an information processing system that, for example, transmit metadata of a content.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is a technique for a user to introduce an article to another user in online shopping using the Internet and the like. For example, in a system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-15219, a user clicks an introduction button of an article on a page for ordering the article, fills out a form including the e-mail address of an introduction partner, an introduction message, and the like, and gives an instruction to transmit the order. This causes an e-mail, including a URL assigned to an introduction screen of the article, to be transmitted to the e-mail address of the introduction partner.
The conventional system, however, is not a system where the user introduces to another user only a content (article) that has been, for example, purchased by the user, and stored in the user's apparatus. That is, the conventional system may allow the user to introduce to another user even an article neither owned nor used by the user. From the standpoint of said another user who receives the introduction to the article, they may receive an introduction to an article not even owned by the user who introduces it. Consequently, in the conventional system, it is difficult to maintain a high reliability of the introduction to an article.